COMO COMPROMETERSE Y NO MORIR (MATAR) EN EL INTENTO
by HOTARU SATURN BLACK
Summary: El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). ¿Qué sucedería si Ren quisiera formalizar la relación que tiene con una Kyoko, quien no solo es una más cotizadas actrices y modelos de Japón, sino con una agenda tan ocupada como la suya?


**Disclaimer: **El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Skip Beat y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura. La historia es de la mente de su servidora y está inspirada en la fotografía de un anillo en forma de rosa de la casa Dior y el nombre del manga "La Rosa de Versalles" de Riyoko Ikeda.

* * *

**COMO COMPROMETERSE Y NO MORIR (MATAR) EN EL INTENTO**

**-O-**

"_Nadie tiene dominio sobre el amor, pero el amor domina todas las cosas." _

_**Jean de La Fontaine **_

_**Escritor y poeta francés**_

**-O-**

* * *

Se encontraba en la entrada principal del Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita sosteniendo su _rolling luggage_, donde guardaba lo básico que utilizó para el trabajo de la semana de la moda en Londres, donde fue requerido por Stella McCartney y debido a un resfriado que incapacito a su manager, Tsugura Ren viajo solo, pero le fue asignado un asistente personal en su estadía en Inglaterra. Él no quería tomar el encargo, pero al ser la diseñadora una gran amiga del Presidente de LME no tuvo otro remedio y en el desfile fue de los más aplaudidos, pues su fama ya desde algunos años había traspasado oriente.

Tenía unos veinte minutos tratando de tomar un taxi, no quiso avisar de su llegada, pues tenía una sorpresa que darle a su novia, la también actriz y modelo, Mogami Kyoko. Tenían una de las relaciones más largas a nivel noviazgo del medio del espectáculo. Debido al carácter tan especial de ella, la cual no veía con buenos ojos el vivir juntos ni mantener relaciones íntimas sin estar casados y él con veintiséis años de vida y doce de "_hombre de mundo_" se sentía cada vez más cerca del límite, pero bastaba una mirada de amor con ese toque de ternura de parte de ella para que _la fiera volviera a la jaula_. Esa frase la había acunado para sí mismo en momento críticos, desde que legalmente Kyoko había cumplido la mayoría de edad y él por fin había logrado que ella le aceptará, aun conociendo los sentimientos de amor y miedo que tenía por él, si era justo con ella y consigo mismo la guerra que libraron había sido dura, pero cada una de las batallas ganadas habían valido la pena.

_«Todos los problemas tienen la misma raíz: el miedo, que desaparece gracias al amor; pero el amor nos da miedo»*_, pensó Ren al recordar las situaciones en las que se vieron envueltos. Mientras seguía intentando con la mano derecha se detuviera el taxi que necesitaba. Llovía a cantaros y pese a estar resguardado por el techo de uno de los accesos principales del puerto aéreo y su abrigadora gabardina color _camel_, sentía un frío mortal; aunque también se lo adjudicaba a la cajita de terciopelo negro que tenía guardada del lado izquierdo de su saco. Al recordar como había adquirido su contenido, seguía sin creer que el destino había de nuevo intervenido para dar el siguiente paso en su relación amorosa.

Todo comenzó al terminar la última entrevista con _The Sun_ que fue en su penúltima tarde en el país británico. Decidió dar un paseo solo, por lo que se disfrazó para evitar que lo reconocieran, pues aunque no fuera tan famoso como en su país, seguía siendo extranjero y por lo tanto llamaría la atención; así que con un par de gafas que ocultarían sus ojos rasgados y un relajado conjunto invernal para ayudar con el frío de Londres, salió del _Four Season London_ para caminar por Park Lane y tratar de calmar sus nervios, pues ya habían pasado cinco días y solamente había recibido correos y mensajes de Kyoko y tal parece que a escondidas, pues su manager Amaya Aoi era más controladora que el mismo Yashiro Yukihito.

Camino y camino mientras por el celular trataba de localizar a su novia, hasta que sus pies lo llevaron frente al aparador de una tienda de antigüedades, y ahí entre costosos libros de primera edición, muebles _rococó_ auténticos y hermosas muñecas de porcelana francesa, estaba un anillo que asemejaba a una rosa y no solo era su forma sino que el color del oro también era rosado. Se acerco al escaparate y leyó en una tarjeta de presentación: "La Rosa de Versalles".

Entro a la tienda como impulsado por un resorte y se oyó pidiendo que le mostraran el aro. El dependiente, un anticuario muy particular le atendió y le explicó que esta joya había pertenecido a la Reina María Antonieta de Francia y que se lo había regalado uno de sus amantes, Axel de Fersen quien fuera fiel a ella hasta la muerte. La alhaja simbolizaba el amor del hombre a la mujer que aunque no fuera suya, amó hasta que la guillotina les quitará la vida durante la revolución francesa.

— Me lo llevo —dijo y dio su tarjeta de crédito aún sin saber el precio. La sonrisa cómplice que mostro el perito coleccionista al actor parecía decir que ya tenía en mente a la portadora de tan espectacular prenda.

Ren que ya ha se encontraba de camino a su apartamento salió de sus recuerdos al darse cuenta que no tenía la menor idea de cómo proponérsele a Kyoko. El no era impulsivo, meditaba muy bien los pasos a dar aunque fuera por un minuto, pero desde la reaparición de Kyoko en su vida, Kuon también estaba más presente, aunque ahora le resultaba más fácil mantenerlo a raya pues había aceptado que siempre sería parte de su naturaleza; así como era japonés también era americano.

Pago al chofer y subió a su apartamento, aun era mediodía, pero se sorprendió al encontrar ahí a su manager, quien estaba trabajando en posición _seiza_ en la sala con su laptop y sus ya clásicos guantes aislantes antiestática, quien al escuchar abrirse la puerta se giró hacia él.

—Ren, pensé que llegarías mañana. ¿Por qué no avisaste? Te habría ido a recoger en un vehículo de la empresa. Estás mojado, cámbiate inmediatamente y toma una ducha caliente.

_«Ahí está otra vez en modo madre sobreprotectora»_, en lo que pensaba esto el actor dejaba su gabardina y su saco en el respaldo del largo sofá y no se dio cuenta que había rodado la cajita negra y cayó cerca de donde se encontraba sentado Yashiro.

—Hola a ti también, me fue maravillosamente. Gracias por preguntar —fue la sarcástica contestación del pelinegro. Yukihito lo miro desconcertado, pero regreso a su trabajo, pues sabía que cuando su representado estaba de mal humor era mejor dejar que se serenara.

Ren se dirigió a su habitación para hacer lo que le había dicho su amigo llevando la maleta consigo. Estaba buscando un cambio de ropa cuando escucho un grito que provenía de la sala y corrió para saber que ocurría. Lo que vio lo dejo frío. Su amigo estaba en modo _chibi_ saltando cual _fangirl_ enamorada mientras en sus manos estaba el anillo de compromiso de Kyoko. En los ojos del castaño habían aparecido estrellas y su aura despedía corazones que explotaban como fuegos artificiales.

_«Primer obstáculo, hacer que Yashiro cierre la boca y se comporte "normal" en presencia de Kyoko»_, en lo que reflexionaba acerca de lo que iba a decirle a su amigo, este ya había entrado a una página web de organización de bodas. Ren tuvo que quitarle la computadora y hacerle prometer que se quedaría callado en lo que él planeaba la forma de hablarlo con ella. Pero éste a su vez lo chantajeo diciéndole que él quería ayudar cuando lo de la boda fuera un hecho, pues no permanecería tranquilo mientras sobre los delicados hombros de Kyoko chan el "novio" lanzará todo el peso de un evento tan importante en la vida de toda mujer.

Con una enorme gota en la sien Ren acepto escuchando sus propios pensamientos _«creí que yo no tendría suegra»_.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en compañía de su manager, quien por cierto durante todo el camino le estuvo hablando de flores, colores, sus significados, salones de eventos y un sinfín de cosas relacionadas a una boda que no era real todavía y que no mencionaba la agenda del día, se atrevió a interrumpirlo y preguntarle:

—Yashiro, ¿estuviste toda la noche despierto investigando para algo que aun no existe o trabajaste en las citas que tenemos hoy?

El aludido lo miro a través de sus gafas y le respondió:

—Te recuerdo que no avisaste de tu llegada; así que HOY no tenemos CITAS. Este día iba a ser para que te relajaras del viaje, pero TENEMOS otras cosas más importantes que hacer —hizo énfasis en esas palabras para que el moreno entendiera que podía hacer con su tiempo libre lo que le pareciera.

_«Si tengo suegra»_, pensó el actor mientras conducía al set de filmación de una reconocida marca de cosméticos en la que el rostro de la campaña publicitaria sería su novia.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

—Bella, libre, natural…Covergirl

—¡Corten!…perfecto Kyoko san, ven a verte en el _preview_ del comercial —le dijo el director a su modelo, quien estaba más que encantada cuando su representante le había preguntado si quería ser la imagen de la chica japonesa moderna que utilizaba la marca extranjera. Ella se había lanzado prácticamente a los brazos de Amaya Aoi con el rostro iluminado de felicidad, pues no era un secreto que adoraba el maquillaje.

—La cámara te adora y fue un placer trabajar con alguien tan profesional como tu —la felicito el director Fukako.

—El placer ha sido mío —respondió ella haciendo como siempre una reverencia formal y exquisita. Estaba deslumbrante con el maquillaje de la línea "atrévete" que realzaba sus facciones con colores eléctricos y llamativos.

—Tu belleza merece ser inmortalizada, ojala hubiera pintores como Da Vinci o Miguel Ángel en estos días, pero como no los hay el mundo tendrá que conformarse con mi trabajo —habló seductoramente el hombre para luego guiñarle un ojo a Kyoko, quien solo atino a despedirse rápida y seriamente. Él suspiro, pues conocía la fama de mujer tradicional japonesa de quien fuera su modelo y que tenía como novio al hombre más cotizado de Japón. Ahí no había algo que hacer.

—¡Bien! Todo el mundo a despejar el área. Gracias por el duro trabajo —fueron las palabras con las que se dio por terminada la grabación del comercial.

Las indirectas lanzadas por el director Fukako llegaron a oídos de Ren, pero al ver el comportamiento de su casi "prometida" había permanecido quieto en su lugar, pues aunque anteriormente había hablado con ella de _sempai_ a _kohai_ de los sacrificios que tendría que hacer por su trabajo en cámara, jamás debería permitir que alguien le faltara el respeto. Besar a otro actor o actriz en escena era parte de la actuación, pero nunca debería ocurrir de nuevo el caso de Kijima Hidehito. _"Ningún hombre da algo sin esperar nada a cambio"_ le había dicho él a ella en la presentación del último episodio de Dark Moon. Esas palabras fueron su "venganza" hacia Kyoko en el pasado, debido a que nunca quería recibirle algo a él.

Toco la caja que estaba en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón mientras se dirigía al camerino de su novia, le había encargado a Yukihito distraer a la manager de ella con el pretexto de arreglar las agendas para que ambos tuvieran a la misma vez un tiempo para verse entre trabajo y trabajo. «Cuenta conmigo» le había respondido y se marcho llevándose con él a Aoi.

_«Segundo obstáculo, librado. Ahora a invitarla a un fin de semana a Okinawa, sin nadie que pueda interrumpir»_ se decía a sí mismo en lo que llegaba a su destino.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con que Kyoko no estaba sola, con ella se encontraba Takarada Lory, quien como de costumbre estaba vestido de forma extravagante; en esta ocasión como el zar Nicolas II de Rusia. Le hablaba de que habían contactado con él para que este fin de semana viajara a Nueva York y se entrevistará con Guillermo del Toro, quien había visto su trabajo como "Natsu" y la quería como la protagonista de femenina de la trilogía "Oscuridad".

_«De ninguna manera, este fin de semana no»._ Ren creó un aura negra, que despertaron a los demonios de Kyoko, quienes dormitaban mucho últimamente, ya que el alma de su ama estaba feliz durante estos años recientes, pero ahora estaban en alerta. Ella se levanto de un salto, pero en vez de correr hacia él y besarlo como siempre lo hacía al momento de verlo, se quedó quieta con los ojos muy abiertos. Fue el presidente Takarada quien rompió la tirantez del momento.

—Ren, muchacho que alegría verte tan pronto. ¿Cómo te fue en Londres? —pregunto despreocupadamente el moreno.

Como respuesta obtuvo una muy plana y fría pregunta:

—Presidente, ¿podemos hablar?

Ambos salieron del camerino y se fueron hacia el estacionamiento techado donde habían aparcado.

Kyoko se puso triste pensando que tal vez Kuon, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien aun novata trabajase en el extranjero. Se dijo que él debería tener razón, no era el momento oportuno. A su vez también lamentaba que él no la hubiera saludado apropiadamente. Sus pequeños demonios giraban alrededor de ella, pero deseando ir hacia la energía oscura que manaba de Ren.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

—¿Por qué no puede ir Kyoko chan? Esta es una gran oportunidad para ella. Si no me das una razón de peso, no podrás convencerme —le decía su jefe a Ren, puesto que este simplemente se empeñaba en pedirle que convenciera a Del Toro para que la cita de su novia fuera en otro momento.

—Lo conozco, si le digo va hacer de algo simple y natural, algo explosivo y catastrófico —respondió el actor.

Lory abrió los ojos como platos y soltó en un grito:

—¡VAS A SER PADRE! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Kyoko chan? No importa, hay que asumir los hechos y tenemos que afrontar las consecuencias —mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro como poseso y diciendo una sarta de tonterías en opinión de Ren, saco su espectacular y brillantísimo celular y estaba a punto de marcar cuando le fue arrebatado.

—¿Con quién iba a hablar? —exigió el muchacho.

—Por supuesto que con Kuu, tengo que ponerlo al tanto de su próxima descendencia —dijo tranquilamente el hombre mayor.

Ren sintió que le hervía la sangre y estuvo a punto de arrojar lejos el aparato telefónico, pero dio un suspiro de cansancio, le debía mucho a ese hombre y sabía que este malentendido se haría más grande sino aclaraba las cosas.

Saco del bolsillo de su pantalón la cajita y se la mostro. Por primera vez en su vida Takarada Lory estaba mudo de la alegría, aunque esto no duro mucho puesto que Ren no sabía donde había sacado una lupa y con ojo crítico y experto examinaba la joya. Tomo de regreso su celular y marco rápidamente un número, se le oyó decir:

—Preparen mi yate privado, el avión, el helicóptero y la limusina para este fin de semana. Lo quiero todo listo por si debemos partir de inmediato.

_«¿Debemos?»_. Esa palabra resonaba en los oídos del moreno.

—¡Cancelen todo! —fue lo que le dijo al interlocutor del Presidente de LME y esta vez sí arrojó el teléfono.

_«Me ha costado mucho planear esto para que otros se entrometan»_ con esta idea fija habló con su jefe y le exigió no meterse en sus planes. Como esto no estaba funcionando lo amenazo directamente con decirle a su madre que estaba arruinando su futuro y que le pediría que viajará _ipso facto_ a Japón para aclarar la cuentas con su "queridísimo amigo" Lory. El mayor trago grueso, aunque Julienna le había hablado después de varios años de no querer ni verlo por según ella haberle robado a su hijo, debido al noviazgo de su hijo Kuon con Kyoko se mostraba "amigable" con él, pero saltaría cual leona a la primera queja de su retoño.

Esta fue la única forma de hacer entrar en razón a la persona que se autodenominaba como el mayor promotor del amor en el mundo. Aún más que el mismo Cupido. Se alejo de él con paso firme y decidido en lo que el abatimiento por esa "traición" hacia mella en el corazón del más romántico entrometido que hubiera pisado tierras niponas. Ren estaba oficialmente cabreado.

_«Takarada eliminado, voy por Kyoko»._

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Ambos viajaban en silencio en el auto de Ren. Kyoko seguía teniendo la sensación de que él estaba enfadado con ella, trataba de disimularlo mirando por la ventana y él seguía pensando como hacer que ella aceptará su propuesta de un fin de semana en las playas de la isla de Okinawa.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al departamento de él. Ren le abrió la puerta a Kyoko, quien bajo con los hombros caídos y apesadumbrados, fue ahí donde noto la tensión que fluía de ella. En automático la abrazo y le pregunto si se sentía mal, si le había ocurrido algo en su ausencia. Ella negó con la cabeza y subieron a la casa del actor.

Después de haber entrado se sentaron muy juntos y abrazados en el sofá principal. Aunque Kyoko había negado que le pasaba algo, él sentía que ella estaba triste. Había hundido su cabeza en su pecho. Tal vez era el momento oportuno para preguntar por el viaje.

—Amor, ¿qué dirías de una pequeña escapada de fin de semana? A la playa por ejemplo —espero con ansias mal disimuladas la respuesta.

Kyoko alzo su rostro y se le quedo mirando largo tiempo con ojos interrogantes. Ahora sí estaba confundida. Sería una forma de compensarla cuando le pidiera que no aceptará las películas que le ofrecían en Nueva York, porque no era necesario; ella comprendía que aún le faltaban tablas para un trabajo de esa magnitud.

—Kyoko, ¿qué opinas? —volvió a preguntar él.

—No es necesario que me trates de consolar, en verdad yo también creo que es muy pronto —bajo la cara ella y se alejo un poco de él.

Ahora el confundido era Ren, _«¿acaso alguien le dijo del anillo?»_ pensó de inmediato, pero lo descarto enseguida. Las únicas personas que lo sabían, podrían ser cualquier cosa menos traidores. Aquí había un embrollo.

—¿Por qué debería consolarte? ¿Acaso paso algo que no me hayas contado? —le interrogo Ren mientras le alzaba el rostro a una afligida pelinaranja.

—Tú lo sabes, entraste cuando el Presidente me preguntaba si podría viajar para entrevistarme con ese director en Nueva York.

El moreno se tenso al pensar que su amada Kyoko podría creer que él la limitaría en el terreno profesional, nadie era más feliz que él cuando la elogiaban por su talento y capacidad.

—Nunca pienses que yo pondría piedras en tu camino —le dijo con ese tono que ella conocía tan bien, el que usaba cuando le daba consejos para el trabajo o cuando ella tenía una preocupación y que no compartía más que con él.

—Si te di esa impresión te pido disculpas. Escucha bien Kyoko, mi amor por ti no me ciega con respecto al trabajo. Cuando cometes o cometo errores, acordamos siempre decírnoslo para que fluya entre nosotros confianza, que es en lo que hemos basado nuestra relación. Nunca habrá celos profesionales, porque ambos nos respetamos y ambos amamos nuestra profesión.

Ella le escuchaba y en cada frase asentía afirmativamente mientras lo veía directamente a sus ojos, sabía que era sincero. Ella nunca desconfío de él, pero creía haberlo decepcionado y eso era lo que le dolía.

—No me enoje por tu oferta de trabajo, lo hice porque si decías que sí, los planes que había hecho para los dos se vendrían abajo. Te extrañe tanto cuando tuve que viajar a Londres, que si tú eras quien se marchaba ahora estaríamos nuevamente separados. Nuestra carrera de por sí nos absorbe. Quería darte una sorpresa, pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo. Le había pedido ayuda a Yashiro para que entre él y Amaya san hicieran un hueco en nuestras agendas y llevarte de paseo a Okinawa —al terminar de hablar el semblante de Ren mostraba una irónica sonrisa, pues no sabía si reír o llorar. Se recargo en el respaldo del sofá, echo la cabeza atrás y estiro los brazos en el. Necesitaba un poco de descanso, la tensión por el asunto de la pedida de mano lo estaba poniendo malhumorado, cerró los ojos y se dejo ir.

Ella se conmovió al ver el esfuerzo que él había hecho para que tuvieran un tiempo para ellos solos. Se levanto y rodeo el mueble, tomo entre sus manos la cabeza de Kuon y beso su frente. Éste abrió sus orbes y vio la dulce cara de la mujer que lo volvía literalmente loco, pero a la que jamás podría renunciar. Se levanto también y la besó, primero dulcemente la atrajo hacia sí, avanzando poco a poco hacía la pasión, el beso se volvió urgente, hambriento totalmente ardiente. Se separaron al no recibir aire en los pulmones. Kuon la alzo en vilo y aunque sabía que no le gustaban ciertas cosas, se arriesgo y la sentó en sus piernas. Kyoko se sonrojo, pero no hizo por apartarse. Él pego su frente a la de ella para que no dejara de mirarlo, metió mano en el pantalón y le preguntó con toda la ternura que le inspiraba:

—Hazme el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra y acepta ser mi compañera, mi esposa, mi amante. No soy romántico como los personajes que interpreto, sabes mi verdadera naturaleza y el miedo que a mí mismo me tengo, pero no puedo seguir viviendo apartado de ti. Eres el aire que respiro, el agua que calma mi sed. Sin ti ya no podría vivir. No todo será color de rosa, pero te juro que jamás te arrepentirás de compartir mi vida. Por favor, cásate conmigo.

—¿Y dices que no eres romántico?, le has dado muerte otra vez a Lord Byron —se reía tiernamente Kyoko mientras lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

—Te amo, te amare toda la vida. Si, si, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, quiero ser tu esposa —gritaba de felicidad Kyoko, que ahora se encontraba prendida del cuello de Ren.

Él le coloco el anillo de compromiso y ella quedo maravillada por su forma y color. Ren iba a contarle la historia relatada por el anticuario, pero no pudo pues Kyoko por impulso lo beso, como minutos antes lo habían hecho. Siguieron las caricias leves primero, más atrevidas después y entonces él paro y pregunto:

—¿Estás segura Kyoko? No te pedí matrimonio para que te sintieras comprometida en otras formas conmigo —pregunto con voz ronca y con fuego en los ojos.

—Lo sé, pero ahora no me da pena decirte que desde hace tiempo he estado deseando despertar entre tus brazos —respondió ella con la mirada que utilizaba para su "Nii san".

No hicieron falta más palabras, la pelinaranja se levanto del sofá y de la mano lo guío a la habitación, él seguía hipnotizado a "Setsu". En la mañana habría tiempo de contar la historia de la "Rosa de Versalles" y para planear su viaje.

* * *

**Notas:**

· Rolling luggage: maleta con ruedas.

· Stella McCartney: diseñadora de modas de alta costura, hija de Paul McCartney (Beatles).

· * Anónimo.· The Sun: periódico/diario inglés.

· Four Season London: hotel de la cadena Four Seasons en la avenida Park Lane, en el Hamilton Place.

· Estilo Rococó: según la Real Academia de la Lengua Española es el estilo arquitectónico y decorativo surgido en Francia en el siglo XVIII, que se caracteriza principalmente por el predominio de las formas curvas y el uso abundante de ornamentos inspirados en elementos de la naturaleza, como la rocalla.

· Axel de Fersen: uno de los tantos amantes de la Reina María Antonieta de Francia, quien se encargó de preparar el plan de fuga con un grupo de selectos y secretos monárquicos durante el derrocamiento del Rey Luis XVI.

· Seiza: "correcto sentar", es la traducción fonética en japonés de la palabra china zhèngzuò (en pinyin) y describe la forma tradicional de sentarse de rodillas.

· Zar Nicolas II de Rusia: fue el último zar de Rusia. Como jefe de Estado, aprobó la movilización de agosto de 1914 que marcó el inicio de la Primera Guerra Mundial, la revolución y la consecuente caída de la dinastía Románov. Nicolás II, su mujer, su hijo, sus cuatro hijas, el médico de la familia imperial, un criado personal, la camarera de la emperatriz y el cocinero de la familia fueron ejecutados en el sótano de la casa por los bolcheviques en la madrugada del 16 al 17 de julio de 1918.

· Guillermo del Toro: es un director, guionista y novelista mexicano, galardonado con el Premio Goya y dos veces con el Premio Ariel. Como referencia dirigió el "Laberinto del Fauno" y actualmente "Titanes del Pacifico".

· Trilogía de la Oscuridad: En 2009 Guillermo del Toro debutó como escritor al verse publicada su primera novela: Nocturna, primer volumen de la Trilogía de la Oscuridad (Nocturna, Oscura y Eterna), escrita conjuntamente con Chuck Hogan y que trata de un virus que transforma a las personas en vampiros.

· Ipso facto: latin, que se usa como rápido o incluso rapidísimo, literalmente, en el hecho

· Lord Byron: fue un poeta inglés considerado uno de los escritores más versátiles e importantes del involucró en revoluciones en Italia y en Grecia, en donde murió de malaria en la ciudad de Missolonghi.

* * *

Espero que con esta historia les haya resarcido de las lágrimas que soltaron por "Mi Pequeña Princesa Rosa".

Saludos, Hotaru.


End file.
